The wonderfull wizard of, Wait, that's not it!
by nt'kit
Summary: A carefree boy, an aggressive glutton, a perverted weirdo and a useless coward. Just following the yellow road won't be enough to survive though...And with such weird company, you better say your prayers. Complete summary inside! OzGil.
1. The wonderful land of Sablier

Hello everyone! Well, this is my first Pandora fic, so… I really hope you like it :D I was with the idea of making Wizard of Oz/PH fic for a while, and I finally did it :D So, since most of you will probably ignore this and go on with the fic, I won't stop you anymore :')

Summary: When Oz landed to the strange land of Sablier, he didn't expect an aggressive glutton, a perverted weirdo and a useless coward to be the ones escorting him back home. And when such people accompany you, you should be prepared for anything! Slight OzGil

I don't own Pandora Hears or The wonderful wizard of Oz, just in case you were wondering.

Warning: Crappy English and some cursing…

**(Page break :D)**

The young Bezarius hid behind a tree, his little sister clutching his hand as both waited for the personnel of the household to pass by.

"Young Master Oz!" Said one of the women that were looking for him. "Please come out now! Your coming of age ceremony will be tomorrow and you have to practice!"

The small girl giggled when the crowd walked right behind the tree both were hiding, and with a hand motion Oz told her sister to be quiet.

"I think he went to the lake with Ada."

"Oh! Thank you so much Master Oscar! Come on everybody! Let's look for the young master!" And so, everyone went running towards the lake.

"You know," Said a husky voice, as the man leaned on the tree the kids were hiding and lit up a cigarette. "You _should_ get ready for your coming of age ceremony, Oz."

The young Bezarius came out of his hiding spot, his sister on his arms, and sat besides his uncle. "I know Uncle Oscar, just one more hour, pleaaaase?" Oz said, making his best lost puppy face, Ada following too.

His uncle sighed as he turned his face so he wouldn't see the kids faces, he couldn't resist them. "Just one hour, if you're not here by that time I'll send everyone to look for you got it?" He said as he shoved them off with a hand motion, a 'thank you' could be heard from a distance since both kids were already running.

**(Page break :D)**

Oz and Ada played near the lake, ever since small they would always play over there. Oz went to the swing Uncle Oscar made for them a while ago and started to swing himself immediately, while Ada went to pick some flowers at the side of the lake, sometimes playing with the birds that landed near to wash themselves.

Time passed quickly, when suddenly, a black cloud appeared on the sky, a little too far from where the Bezarius kids were. Oz got off the swing and called Ada so they could go home before the cloud approached. Ada ran to her brother's side, but stumbled on a rock and all the flowers she picked up fell to the ground. The small Bezarius started to pick up the flowers and Oz was soon besides her, helping the little girl. Five minutes passed when all the flowers where once again in Ada's hands; and Oz's eyes widened when he saw that the once far cloud was now a few kilometers near the Bezarius household.

"Shit." He said and hurried his sister to his back so that Oz could piggy-back ride her to the house. When the siblings where already near the mansion, Oz let Ada down and both of them started to run, when suddenly, the air around them started to get wild enough to tear off some branches on the trees.

"Uncle Oscar!" Screamed the small girl when she saw her uncle in the door of the house, and she jumped at him and started to sob, the pretty flowers that she'd pick at the side of the lake where clutched tightly in her small hands.

Oz stopped running a few steps before his uncle and sister, when suddenly Ada's cat passed him scared, directly to the woods.

"No!" Ada screamed and tried to get off his uncle's embrace, but Oz told her not to worry and dashed off the same direction the kitty just went.

"Oz! Come back! It's dangerous! Screamed Uncle Oscar, but Oz was far away now, and the wind made it difficult to hear anything at all.

"Ah… where are you?" Oz murmured as he walked through the forest, his arm covering his face from the wind and whatever it may bring with it.

"There you are!" He said as he grabbed the scared kitty from under some rocks and took him in his arms.

The wind was worst than it was 10 minutes ago, branches were flying all over the place and Oz was running as fast as he could to get out of that dangerous place. When he was finally able to see the house, he let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. He ran a little bit more and could see his uncle and Ada on the door, but they were yelling something Oz could not hear thanks to the wind. He tried waving at them so that they could be at ease, but apparently that didn't work at all as both of them paled and ran to the side of the house.

Uncle Oscar opened a door that led to a basement and hurried Ada inside; he got half of his body inside as well and waved for Oz to hurry.

Oz tilted his head to the side, why would Uncle Oscar go to that basement? It was only used for tornados and such… His thought were interrupted by the scared kitty that jumped from his arms and started to run to the basement. The wind got stronger, and Oz dared to look behind. His face paled, and he stood there, immobile for a few second without knowing what to do. A tornado was behind him, and it was approaching fast to where the Bezarius heir was standing.

'Shit shit shit shit!' Oz thought and started to run to where his uncle was, but it was too late, because the tornado had already sucked the boy.

**(Page break :D)**

The sun was shining, the birds where singing and the sky was as blue as ever. A small crowd was gathered around something, murmuring and wondering what was going on.

"Get out of my way!" Said a voice from behind the crowd, and immediately everyone moved to one side to create room to their leader. "What's going... WHAT THE HELL?!"

In the middle of the amused crowd, was Oz, he was sleeping, and he seemed unhurt. The curious watchers started making rumors about how he was a wizard that came to save them, while the kids were tempted to touch the boy but got scared in the end.

"You, what happened?" Demanded the leader of the town, asking the woman besides him.

"Well," the woman said. "A tornado appeared on the sky but never touched the ground, and when it disappeared, this boy fell from the sky and landed _there_…"

"I see…" The young leader said, and then he bent to Oz's level and started poking him. "Hey, wake up."

After some poking, Oz finally opened his eyes, which were kind of glazed due to his sleeping just before. "Huh?" He said intelligently, blinking a few times and looking everything and everyone around him. "Where am I? Why are so many people staring at me?!"

"You are in Sablier, and we shall thank you for killing the wicked witch of the West." Answered the young leader getting up from his position and helping Oz up in the way.

"I DID WHAT?!" Said an alarmed Oz as his face paled every passing second. "Whoa! You must be "wrong; I haven't kille- OH MY GOD! THERE'S A DEAD PERSON HERE!"

The young leader's left eye started to twitch, he was getting exhausted of this idiot already and it's been just a minute since waking him up. "Why you little-"

"Eliot!" A boy with glasses interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. "Why don't we take this boy to the Nightray mansion so that he can explain us everything? Then he turned to Oz, whom was with a confused look in his face. "Nice to meet you, my name is Reo, I'm Eliot's servant. And that angered guy over there is Eliot Nightray, the son of the leader of this town."

Oz stared at the boy in front of him. He seemed kinder than the fuming… blond? Or was his hair a light brown? What was he thinking about before? Oh right, Reo. "Ah, nice to meet you, I'm Oz Bezarius." He had already decided that all of this was a dream, so he pretended to play along as well.

"Oz… Bezarius?" Eliot said. He looked at Oz, then at Reo. A weird expression that Oz could not quite understand was evident in his eyes. Oz was about to ask him what was wrong, but a sudden scream interrupted him. It seemed that the wicked witch of the West vanished out of thin air.

Well, this was one hell of a weird dream… But not his weirdest though, once he had a dream that some teletubie-like aliens took him to their spaceship and tried to rape him… now _THAT _is weird.

When Oz woke up from his teletubie trauma, he saw Reo walking to the ashes of the witch and take a small golden clock from them. He then went to Eliot and gave him the clock, saying something that Oz could quite not understand because they were a little far from him. Eliot nodded to whatever Reo had just said and he went to hand Oz the clock. The confused Bezarius took the clock and stared at it for a while. It had a beautiful pattern, with a long, golden cord tied at the top. When curiosity finally took the best of the blonde, he finally said "Wow…eh… thanks… what?"

Yep, Oz really knew how to create questions that made him look intelligent.

Eliot snorted, a smug smile adorning his face that made Oz blush in annoyance. "Well," he said, "You killed the witch of the West, so we are giving this to you as a thank you, and…" Eliot stopped mid-sentence and he shared a look with Reo, only making the young Bezarius confused once again. "Why don't we go to the Nightray mansion and answer all your questions there?"

Oz nodded happily, he was a little tired and hungry.

**(Page break :D)**

That was it, Eliot was about to kill the young Bezarius, right here and right now. And he was sure as hell to make the boy suffer a slow, painful death.

Not only had he asked stupid questions such as: Why is everything so blue in here? Wasn't it obvious?! EVERYONE loved the color blue here, so that's why every single house was blue, and everyone was dressed in blue. I mean, people shouldn't ask such obvious questions! (No my dear, it is NOT obvious…) and then, as an attempt to shut the boy, he asked him if he'd ever read 'The Holly Knight', when the blond answered yes, the Nightray heir was quite surprised, and even a little pleased that he could discuss about his favorite book to someone besides Reo.

But what was his surprise when Oz started to rant about Edward… Oh, that certainly did it. Something inside Eliot snapped and he started about how that Edward was a good for nothing, a person that only knew how to cause suffering to the people he cared about, that he was the worst kind of person, and had Reo not been there, he would've go on and on about the many reasons of why he didn't like Edward.

That aside, it was a short way from the witch's location to the Nightray mansion, and they arrived in a matter of minutes.

When they arrived, Oz was surprised that the mansion was not blue, like everything else in this blue country, but a grey color. It resembled the Bezarius mansion in a way, but this was a little smaller than Oz's. When they got inside, the four of them were immediately greeted by some of the servants.

"YOUNG MASTER ELIOT!" Well, that's quite an effusive greeting, Oz said to himself.

The owner of that voice appeared before the boys a few seconds after, panting slightly. He was a man that seemed to be on his twenties. Oz didn't take importance on the man, so decided to look around the house instead.

"What is it, Joseph?" Eliot said as Oz took interest on a picture that resided on a small desk along with many other pictures. There was Eliot, though he was obviously younger… 8 years, maybe? He was with another boy that seemed to be 17 or 18 years old… he had black messy hair tied in a ponytail and golden eyes. A soft smile on his face while little Eliot was hugging the man with a happy expression on his face and a slight blush on his cheeks. He looked really happy back then… Oz had to admit, that guy looked pretty handsome. He had never thought about his sexuality since he'd never fallen in love. Of course he would always flirt with pretty girls just as Uncle Oscar would, but thinking a guy was handsome was nothing weird for him.

"Master Gilbert, "Joseph said "He came this morning, about 6 in the morning I believe." Oz turned around and saw Eliot flinch a little. "G-Gilbert?" Eliot said in a small whisper, as if not believing what was said. "Where is he?"

Joseph shook his head. "He's not here. He just came to know if you were alright, and when we told him you were fine he smiled and left."

"I see…"

"HAHAHAHAHA" Everyone turned to the obnoxious laugh, confusion evident in their eyes. "I'm sorry," Oz said between laughs, "But Eliot was so funny back then! You look so cute with a dress!"

"GIVE ME THAT BACK YOU IDIOT!"

**(Page break :D)**

Reo, Eliot and Oz were in Eliot's room. The fuming Eliot was looking to the window with a small blush on his cheeks and Reo prepared some tea. "I'm sorry Eliot," Oz said holding back a laugh, "You just seemed so troubled and sad so I had to do something!"

"I was not sad…" Eliot answered and his blush deepened 5 shades, "But why the hell were you looking at my pictures?!"

"That aside," Reo interrupted the expected 30 minutes argument and started to serve the tea, "We are here to ask Oz about something, as well as to answer his questions."

Eliot hn'ed but didn't complain, he knew Reo was right. He was always right and that frustrated him… "So," He began looking at Oz while pushing his glasses a bit. "Oz Bezarius, am I right?" The blond nodded and Reo continued, "Are you, by any chance, a relative to Jack Bezarius?"

Oz tilted his head to the side, he tried to remember about a Jack Bezarius, and as far as he remembered his father's name was not Jack… neither his grandpa… Oz shook his head and asked about Jack, maybe he was a lost relative of his?

"Jack Bezarius," Eliot said, shifting his position so that he could see Oz directly to the eyes. "He is considered to be the hero of this country. He fought Glen Baskerville before the tragedy of Sablier, something that occurred 100 years ago, killing many people and sending them to the Abyss. He survived that tragedy, but the magician of the Baskervilles casted a spell on Jack, and he will sleep until the last of the Baskervilles is dead."

Oh right… this was a dream. There was no Jack Bezarius, but he had to admit, this story was really awesome.

"So you're asking me if I know about this guy that fell asleep one hundred years ago?" Oz asked, sarcasm was evident in his voice. "Maybe he's not even family of mine."

"Well, he has blond hair and green eyes. One would think either you are his kid, or his past version." Reo said before taking a sip of his tea.

"Hmm… Maybe he is? Who knows, Uncle Oscar never told me anything about him." Oz said looking outside the window, admiring the blue city. "Oh, that's right!" He said suddenly making the two boys look at his direction. "Who was the man in the picture? The one with black hair and golden eyes."

Oz saw how Eliot flinched. His eyes were sad but his face was still, trying not to show any emotion. "He's my adoptive brother." Eliot said, and Oz knew better then to pry further, so he just nodded and resumed his admiring for the blue city. He had to admit it was pretty.

"Well, do you know how can I get back to Lebleux? **(I don't know if that is where Oz lives, that is where Gil's apartment is located though... so if someone knows please tell me!!) **As far as I know I came here with a tornado and then I killed a witch."

"Lebleux?" Eliot and Reo said simultaneously, apparently they didn't know.

"Yeah, that's where I come from and I would like to go back."

"Hm, I've never heard of such place, I'm afraid you'll have to go with the great Sorceress." Eliot said calmly.

"The great sorceress? Who's that?" Oz asked, once again, his attention set on the Nightray heir.

"The great Sorceress is the one who rules Sablier. Very few had seen her face, but there's no doubt that she is powerful. She can send to Lebleux easily."

Oz took a moment to absorb this information. Maybe he should just wait 'till he woke up? But a small part of him told him to go, and so he asked how to get to the great Sorceress.

"To get to her you will have to follow the yellow brick road, which is located a few steps behind the place you landed. It's impossible to get lost. You will get to Pandora; there is where the great Sorceress lives." Eliot answered as he stood up. "We will accompany you to the beginning of the road but no more."

Oz nodded and the three of them walked to the yellow road.

**(Page break :D)**

Oz and company stood before the road that will lead him to Pandora. He told his friends goodbye but was stopped by Eliot.

"What is it?" Oz asked. He really wanted to go but Eliot wouldn't let him. "There's something I must give you before you go."

Oz tilted his head as Eliot lifted his right hand and placed it on Oz's chest. He was saying something that Oz could not understand. Then, He felt something weird on his chest. It wasn't painful, but that didn't mean it was a pleasant feeling. When Eliot finished, Oz looked at his chest and gasped when he saw something in it.

There was a black circle on his chest; it looked more like a clock than like a circle. Half of the clock was already complete, forming half of a figure. What the hell was that bastard pulling?!

"It's a charm." Eliot said as if reading his mind. "You see, I'm also a witch, the witch of the north. Grim West, also known as the witch of the west, came here to defeat me and be the lord of the land, but you killed him instead. This charm will… What the hell are you laughing about?!"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Oz said between chuckles. "But you're a _witch_!" Oz said before laughing once again. Eliot raised one eyebrow, not really understanding the joke. "Witches are for girls! Sorcerer, or wizard, or whatever are for guys!" And so, he started to laugh again ignoring the vein popping from Eliot's forehead.

"Calm down Eliot." Reo said placing his hand in Eliot's shoulder. "He's right."

"YOU TOO?! WHO'SE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, you were saying?" Oz said wiping a tear from his eye.

Eliot glared at him, but continued his explanation anyway. "As I said, this is a charm. It will complete a full revolution once you find a chain, and when the clock is complete, your chain will be able to use its whole powers and protect you."

"Wow… that sounds nice… What is a chain?" Eliot face-palmed, he couldn't take him anymore. "A chain," Reo said, "Is a creature that has unique powers, but they are sealed, and can only use a small amount of them until they find a contractor. You should be careful when going to Pandora, because most of the chains feed on humans. That's why you should find a chain as soon as possible." Oz nodded in understanding, and said good bye to his new friends. He started to walk through the yellow brick road, but stopped mid way. He turned around with a smirk on his face when he saw that Eliot and Reo were still there, and so he shouted. "Bye-bye Reo! Take care of the princess for me!"

"Come back here you idiot!"

**(Page break :D)**

So? What do you think? **As a little preview, next chapter Oz will meet Alice, Break and Gil! **What about you click that beautiful button that says review? I know you want to… ;) Also, I know I changed some things from the original Wizard of Oz, that's the plan haha.

REVIEW! :D


	2. The wonderful company

Hello there! Chapter two up! And I must say, this chapter is... well it's long… XD But I really wanted Alice, Break and Gil to be introduced in this chapter… so yeah! :D

Aw thanks so much to **Gilbert Nightray x3**,**fallingflower13**, **stabbythings**, and **-Echo-in-Silence-** for reviewing! Free cookies for you :D

And well nobody reads this so… let's move on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz or Mary Poppins.

Warning: curses and spelling mistakes ;)

**(Ho ho ho! Santa page break! )**

Oz walked through the yellow road, he was humming the song uncle Oscar used to sing to him and Ada when small, and soon enough he was pretty bored. Not only had he been walking the past 30 minutes, but being the bright boy he is, he forgot to ask for some food at the Nightray's household. He was about to sit down and wait for some animal to eat him, when suddenly, he saw a small house on the road. Oz wondered why would a house be here, far away from the other houses, since he'd stopped seeing those pretty blue houses about 15 minutes ago, but shrugged the thought out when his stomach reminded him he hadn't eaten for a while.

Reluctantly, he knocked on the door a few times, with no response. He frowned, and tried knocking again but once again, no one answered. With a sigh, he turned around but was stopped when the door was opened.

He turned around with a big smile on his face, and was greeted with a petite girl. She was wearing a dress, and had two braids with a flower behind her left ear. The girl blushed madly after seeing Oz, and immediately, she turned her eyes to the floor. A small 'May I help you?' was barely audible.

Oz's grin turned wider if possible, he had finally found somewhere to eat!

"Hi, my name is Oz Bezarius," He said with his most pleasant tone. "And well, I was hoping you could give me something to eat…? You see, I've been walking for a while now and I don't think I'll stop soon."

The girl nodded and stepped aside so Oz could enter the house, and as soon as he was inside, she went running to the kitchen. He resisted the urge to say 'aww' at her shyness, and to start flirting with her, because... well, every time he flirted with a girl either she wouldn't understand what he wanted to do, or would simply turn him down, and he couldn't afford to walk who knows how long without some food damn it!

Oz sat on the couch near the chimney, and took his time to observe the house. It was pretty small, but comfy. The walls were painted a light brown and there were barely any pictures. A bookshelf was located near the chimney, which Oz thought was kind of dangerous, what if the girl decided to read a book with the fire on, and then she would trip and the book will fall to the fire, and then the whole house would start to burn! And no one lived around to save the poor little girl! And his thought went on and on until the flower girl entered the room with a glass of water, noodles and some rice balls in a plate, a curious look in her face when she saw Oz hyperventilating on her couch.

After the girl placed the food on the table, Oz completely forgot his fit and started eating (devouring) the rice balls, once or twice choking. After the fourth, the girl decided to say something. "Uhm… where are you going?"

Oz gulped what seemed his fifth rice ball. "I'm going to Pandora, to talk with the great sorceress." He started with the noodles, missing the little girl gasp in surprise at his comment.

"The great sorceress?" She repeated, fear could be heard on her words. Oz nodded with a blank look on his face. If Elliot and Reo told him to go there, she shouldn't be that bad right? But then again, Elliot would be pretty glad if Oz came to any problem, or so it seemed… that bastard…

Oz let his thoughts go on, frowning even more by the second, making the girl sweat drop at his weird actions. She was about to make another question to the blond, but a sudden crash followed by some screaming could be heard. Both rushed to the back door, and Oz was surprised to see that behind the girl's house was a small blue restaurant. Well now he felt like an idiot…

"Come back here you little punk!"

The curious kids went over to the blue restaurant to see what was going on, when suddenly a girl about Oz's age bumped into the small girl, making both of them fall. Oz immediately helped the braided girl up, while the other girl glared at her from her spot in the ground. Oz flinched, this girl seemed quite aggressive. "Um… who are you?" He asked boldly, gaining the girl's attention. A smirk appeared on her face, and a shiver ran down his spine. He didn't know why but suddenly he had the urge to run, far, far away from here.

"I-" She started, but was unable to finish as the man from before came near the kids. She immediately hid behind Oz, hissing at the man whenever he tried to touch her. Oz sweat dropped. One moment she was an aggressive girl, next a maniac, and now she was plain mad. With a sigh, he stepped in front of the girl; he was a gentleman, so he had to help a damsel in distress.

"What is it?" Oz said to the man who was huffing slightly from the small run. When he regained his breath, he glared at the girl and she hissed in response. "That thing," The man said pointing at the girl behind Oz, making him glare at the man. "She stole my meat! And she's not willing to pay for it!"

Oz sighed and got some golden coins from his pants pockets. He gave those to the man and apologized for the hissing girl behind him as he stomped his way back to the restaurant.

Oz turned around with a scowl on his face. He barely had any food with him and now he was spending his money on a random girl. Oz was about to give her a piece of his mind when the girl stood up, a small blush on her cheeks and a small 'thank you' was heard. He sighed, his anger already gone. Oz looked at the girl for a while; she had long dark brown hair and purple eyes. An incredibly big white bow was at her chest, and he stared and stared at the bow. Why would she want such a big bow? Isn't it troublesome to move around with it? Ah, he would never understand girls…

The brunette turned around to see Oz staring… at her chest. Her blush grew ten shades grater and she kicked him between his legs, hard. Oz fell with a loud 'thud'. Everything was spinning and he could swear his vision doubled for a moment. A foot was on his back and the brunette made sure that Oz would stay facing the ground for a while. "What the hell were you staring at?" She yelled, the blush on her cheeks not leaving her face.

Oz moaned in pain, but struggled out an answer for the sake of his manhood. "I was looking at your bow," He said, or at least tried to say. It was hard to talk when your face is pressed to the ground. "It is really big and it caught my attention."

The girl hmph'ed and turned around so Oz could stand up. He brushed his clothes to rid himself of the dirt and a small chuckle escaped his lips. "I'm Oz Bezarius by the way. Who are you?"

The girl turned around rather reluctantly, the blush already gone from her face. "Alice." She answered, and then her face brightened for a moment. She took a large piece of meat out of her coat and started devouring it. Oz held back a laugh and offered Alice to eat at the braided girl's house, but when he turned around, she was nowhere to be found. "Hey Alice, have you seen the girl I was with before? You know, the one with two braids and a flower on her head…"

Alice gulped the last piece of meat and shook her head. "Maybe she went back to her… Shit!"

Before Oz could ask what was going on, Alice pushed him to the ground, landing just besides him. "Don't move!" Alice demanded and was soon standing before him. Oz lifted his head from the ground and saw the cracked ground besides him. His face paled, he was standing right there a few seconds ago, what the hell was going on? When he turned his head, he saw the girl from before standing a few meters away from them. A sigh escaped his lips, but soon enough was replaced with a scared look. Behind the girl there was a weird thing. It was huge, and kind of looked like a giant worm. 'Shit!' Oz thought, and he dashed to save the girl.

"Don't!" Alice said, and grabbed Oz by the hand, impeding him to get near the girl.

"But we have to save her!" Oz said with a desperate voice. That girl had been so kind to him and he was not going to let some creepy worm eat her.

"It's B-Rabbit!" The worm said. Oz froze, now the worm was talking? Where in the world was he? And why the hell wouldn't he wake up? "Eat her! And my power shall recover fully!"

B-Rabbit? What the hell was that thing talking about? There was no freaking rabbit here!

"Tch" Oz turned around and saw Alice smirking. What the hell? "Do you think a wimp like you can defeat me?"

And soon enough Oz was rather pale once again. What was Alice thinking? There's no way she could defeat such a big thing! And since he was the guy he has to protect her! Well damn him.

Alice placed her foot (once again) in Oz's back so he wouldn't move, and with a smirk on her face, some chains came from who-knows-where and were immediately wrapped around the worm.

"GYAAHH!" Oz flinched at the sound, so whatever the worm felt the girl would feel it to?

"Alice, what is that?" Oz asked, his eyes never leaving the struggling worm. "That's a chain, and that girl is his contractor; but it seems they only have a little bit of time left to live before they go to the abyss."

The abyss? Just like what Elliot and Reo told him before… He was definitely going to ask for some answers after this was over… "Are you a contractor?" Oz asked as an afterthought. If Alice was a contractor then they would be able to get alive out of this. Oz looked up when he heard Alice snicker, confusion written all over his face. "No, I'm a chain."

A frown formed on her face when the worm broke the chains holding him. Alice grabbed Oz by the collar and jumped aside just in time to evade the attack of the worm. "You," The brunette said holding Oz close enough so he wouldn't get distracted. "Be my contractor." Oh right, he had to find a contractor soon. But he just met this girl, what if she wasn't strong enough?

"Why should I?" He asked defiantly. Oz could perfectly run away and find another chain to contract with in the woods.

Alice growled, she didn't have time for this. "I need a contractor to pull out my full power, either you decide to contract with me or die by the hands of this wimp. Decide."

Oz was about to answer when suddenly the worm jumped on them. Alice pushed Oz as far as she could, but her legs got trapped on the chain's body. "You're mine." He said, and was about to devour her when a rock landed on its eye, making the worm back up in pain.

"I'll be your contractor!" Oz yelled, and Alice smirked just before grabbing Oz by the tie and pulling him into a kiss.

The kiss was short, but it was enough to make him blush, though Alice didn't seem to mind at all, since a maniac laugh could be heard from her and a black light surrounded her. Oz covered his eyes from the blinding light, and was about to run to Alice side when a shot of pain spread through his chest. He unbuttoned his shirt and saw the charm Eliot left him. The clock had already advanced and concluded his revolution, meaning he was officially a contractor now.

He finally stood up, but was shocked in his place. Alice was nowhere to be found, and on her place was a giant black rabbit with the same clothes as Alice.

"Alice… Oh no! That rabbit ate Alice!" Oz said alarmed, getting more nervous when he spotted the scythe it was carrying. "Carrots! I need lots of carrots…"

A vein popped on the rabbits head. "IDIOT!" She said exasperated and glared at Oz's direction. "I'm Alice! This is my chain form."

"You shouldn't get distracted B-Rabbit!" The other chain said as it wrapped its body on Alice. She smirked evilly, sending a chill down Oz's spine. "Don't be so full of yourself!"

Alice jumped out of the chain's grasp and landed besides Oz. Her chains went up and grabbed the worm in such a way that it wouldn't be able to move. "Goodbye." She said with an evil grin on her face and lifted the scythe, preparing herself to kill the offending creature.

"Wait! You can't kill that chain! If you do the girl will also die!" Oz said, pointing to the glaring girl who was just a few feet away from them. She was huffing and flinched every now and then when the worm tried to free itself from Alice's chains.

Alice glared at Oz, who the hell was _he_ to tell her what and what not to do? She was about to give him a piece of her mind, but was stopped when the girl screamed. She landed on her knees, her eyes were blank and her dress slipped a little showing her left shoulder. The clock-like seal could be seen, but something was wrong. Why was it different from Oz's one? Instead of forming a full circle or half a circle, it was almost empty. And then it happened. The small part that had advanced disappeared, and then the seal started to shine. A light surrounded the girl and the chain, and it dragged them down.

"What the hell is going on?" Oz said, fear could be heard in his voice.

"Their time's up. They are now going to the Abyss." Alice answered, already back in her human form.

Oz stared, the girl didn't seem to notice what was going on at first, but after a few seconds she started to panic and started to scream, her arms reaching at something, _anything_, to hold on to. "I have to save her…" He whispered and rushed to her side. Just when he was about to reach her, Alice pulled him back, pinning him in the ground so he wouldn't be able to move.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET GO!" Oz yelled, his eyes searching for the girl that was being dragged.

"You can't! If you grab her you'll also go to the Abyss and you won't be able to come back again!" Alice said, trying to hold the struggling Oz down.

"B-But…" His words died on his throat when his eyes met the girl's desperate ones, tears falling and getting lost in the light. She screamed once more before getting sucked to the Abyss.

**(Ho ho ho! Santa page break!)**

Oz and Alice were resting on the side of the yellow road. A sigh escaped from Oz's lips, he still had the image of the crying girl on his mind. For being just a dream, this was getting pretty real…

He looked to his side and sweat dropped when he saw Alice eating some of the meat he paid for earlier. How the hell could she eat right now was a mystery for Oz.

"Alice, where do you live? I'll walk you home." Oz said standing up, getting a confused look from Alice.

She frowned and stood up as well, gulping the last piece of her meat. "I don't have a home, I'm a chain remember?" She turned around, hiding her blushing face from Oz. "People usually stay away from me."

Oz smiled, he liked this side of Alice, sincere and shy... "BUUURP!"

...

He talked too soon.

"So where are you going?" Alice said walking besides Oz. "Are you going home?"

Oz chuckled; it seemed that Alice was really curious. "No," he said with a smile on his face. "I'm going to see the great Sorceress and ask her to send me back to Lebleux. That's where I live."

Alice nodded and stayed in silence for a while, thinking about what she just learned. "Do you think that person can grant any wish?"

"Well, if she can send me back home, then I don't think it should be a problem to do pretty much anything…" Oz said while looking at Alice, she had a serious look on her face. "What do you want Alice?

"I… I want to get my memories back; I don't remember anything of my past except for my name. One day I woke up in the woods with no memories of whom I was or where I came from…"

"Great!" Oz said lifting his arms in the air. "It's decided then! We will both go to Pandora and ask the great sorceress to fulfill our wishes!"

"I don't think that's a very good idea…"

Oz and Alice froze. "Did you hear that?" Oz whispered to Alice, and got a nod in return. Both of them turned their heads, ready to attack whoever was behind them, but were surprised to find nothing except for a doll in the middle of the road.

"Huh? A doll?" Oz bent down and stared at the doll. There was no one around and he was sure this doll wasn't here before. He kept staring, as if expecting something weird to happen. A small chuckle escaped his lips, what was he thinking about? It was just a doll.

Oz stood up, giving the doll a last glance when suddenly it lifted his head and stared at Oz, tilting its head to the side. It's grin never leaving the doll's face.

"I-I-I-I-It m-moved! The doll moved!" Oz hid behind Alice, the girl was aggressive as hell, may at least use this as an advantage.

"I'll chop its head off." Alice said taking her scythe (when the hell did it appeared, Oz had no idea) and walked to the moving doll.

"He he he, there's no need to be so aggressive." Now it talked. Great, he was losing it.

"Now now, there's no need to scare those kids Emily." Alice looked around to find the owner of that voice, but couldn't find him anywhere. She heard some noise to her right, and sweat dropped when an upside down head suddenly popped out of a tree.

"Yo!" The head said in a cheerful tone.

What. The. Hell.

"Who the hell are you, you clown?" Alice said, grabbing tightly her scythe in case she had to attack soon.

The man got off the tree and grabbed the doll. He then turned to see Alice and an evil glint could be seen in his eye. The other one was covered by his hair. "Me? My name is Xerxes Break. And you, you must be the Blood Stained Black Rabbit, am I right?" He earned a growl in response and turned his attention to Oz. "Hm, who are you?"

"That… The doll talked…" Oz said, his eyes never leaving the doll that now rested in Breaks shoulder.

"Emily? Oh right, she does that a lot!" Break said with pride. "Hm… you look awfully familiar you know."

"T-The doll talked…"

Break cocked his eyebrow; he turned to see Alice, who had a look of annoyance. She walked up to Oz and smacked him across the head. "Stop spacing out you idiot, you're my manservant so don't embarrass me!"

Oz rubbed his abused head and mumbled a 'sorry'. He turned to the man in front of him and smiled. "My name is Oz Bezarius, nice to meet you."

"Bezarius?" Break said in a surprised tone, an evil glint appeared in his visible eye that Oz missed and a grin spread on his face. 'This might be interesting.' He thought.

"Well," Break said as he patted Oz's head. "As I told you before, it's not a good idea for kids to go to Pandora alone. There are many chains in the woods and I don't think B-Rabbit will be enough to finish all of them."

Alice growled, she didn't like this guy. She made her scythe disappear and pulled Oz out of Break's grasp. "I am enough to kill all those stupid chains, thank you very much."

"Now, now Alice, don't get so worked up. Say, Mr. Xerxes, you said we shouldn't go alone, and it seems you know a lot of this road. Does that mean you're planning on going to Pandora as well?" Oz said, never letting his gaze leave Break.

Surprise could be seen in his features. Break let a smirk appear on his face as he patted Emily. "You're rather smart, aren't you _Oz-kun_? Yes, I do plan on going to Pandora as well, and please call me Break."

Oz nodded. Break seemed to know a lot more than just the dangers of this road, and he seemed to also know about this Jack Bezarius. Well he wouldn't let this piece of information go, right? And Break could also help them out with the chains… "Why don't you come with us?"

Once again, this took Break by surprise. Truth be told, he was quite bored and decided on picking on these kids, but now he was offered to go with them? Hmm... What to do?

Break took some candy out of his pocket and gave one to Oz, which he gladly accepted; Alice was fuming besides the tree he was hiding before. After a couple of seconds, Break swallowed the candy and placed his hand on his chin, aware of the blond boy's staring. "Well, I was planning on going there, so why not?" Break said, he started to walk away but stopped soon after. Oz tilted his head to the side in confusion when Break turned his head around, a smirk on his face. "You do know I can use you to my benefit, right?"

Oz smirked as well and turned around to make sure Alice was not around, and sighed when he saw her tasting some flowers that were on the side of the road. "I know you can use me, as much as I can use you."

Break's smirk grew wider if possible and nodded, he shouldn't overestimate this kid.

Oz called Alice and the three of them continued their journey to Pandora, they wanted to get out of the woods before it was too dark and it became dangerous. Alice complained every now and then at how the 'Clown', as she called Break, seemed to hide something, as if he would take a sword out of nowhere and kill them, or maybe that Emily would grow and eat them. This, of course, made the young Bezarius uncomfortable as he remembered his traumatic experience with the doll a few minutes before.

"Say, why do you want to go to see the great Sorceress? Is there something you wish for?" Oz asked in an attempt to let go the conversation of the creepy doll.

"Yes, there is something that I want."

"What is it?" Alice asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"It's a secret."

**(Ho ho ho! Santa page break!)**

Four hours. It's been four damn hours since they found Break, and they had been walking the entire time, with not even a small break to rest! One thing was for Alice not to get tired, she was a chain, hyperactive and every 30 minutes she would take out a piece of meat from her coat. How the hell did she manage to hide so much food? Maybe her coat was like the bag of Mary Poppins, and it didn't have end… Well aside from that, as far as Oz knew, Break was a human, so how come he wasn't tired? He should be panting at the least! Maybe he was not a human, maybe Break was also a chain in the form of a human! Yeah, that must be it…

"Break," Oz said in a small voice. "Are you also a chain? You know, like Alice…"

Break laughed a bit at Oz's comment, making the small boy pout in annoyance. "Of course I'm not a chain! I'm also a contractor," Break said and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt, letting the young Bezarius see the same mark he had. Break also had a clock, and it had already made a full revolution. "See?"

Oz looked at the seal for a bit, so he was also a contractor… That's why he said that Alice alone wouldn't be enough to defeat the other chains, he already had this type of experience, or so it seemed.

The boy's pondering stopped when e heard Alice snort; she looked at Break with a superior look and asked what Oz was about to. "And who's your chain?"

"The Mad Hatter!" Break said happily and started to jump out of their sight. A small 'Hurry up!' could be heard from the distance and both boys sweat dropped. "He really pisses me off…" Alice said with a grunt and glared at Oz for being the one that included this weirdo into their trip.

"He he he… But he's really funny you kno-"

Oz was interrupted when what seemed like a gunshot was heard near Breaks direction. Without a second thought, Oz and Alice dashed to Break's direction and started to look for him everywhere they could, but with no avail.

"Where the hell is that stupid clown…" Alice wondered as she looked behind some bushes.

"Yes?" Break said as he appeared below a rock, as if it was the most normal thing to do.

The chain twitched, what the hell was this guy? How was he able to hide below a rock? _A rock_ for God's sake! "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU? HOW COULD YOU HIDE UNDER A ROCK?" Well, Alice was a girl who spoke her mind.

Break made a surprised gasp and placed his hand on his chest, fake hurt all over his face. "You know, that hurts my small heart Alice."

"Don't bring me that crap you weirdo… Wait, where's Oz?"

**(Ho ho ho! Santa page break!)**

Oz wandered around the forest, he was looking for someone, or _something_ to be more specific. Break was a big boy, he would be able to manage by himself for a while, and Alice might find him soon enough, so whatever. What intrigued him the most was that sound. Where had it come from? Was it a chain or a person? Well whatever it was, he wanted to find out soon.

Oz walked a little further, trying to remember where the yellow road was located so that he wouldn't get lost. He searched for about a minute or so before sighing in defeat, maybe what made that sound was already gone. The young Bezarius turned around, until a certain light caught his eyes. The trees made it hard to see so he walked over to that small light. When he finally reached his destination, he held his breath.

Right there, in front of him was a man, he was resting on a tree and his messy black hair covered his eyes while his head hung low, making it hard to see his face. For some reason, the man had his arms over his head, as if something was holding them in place, but there were no handcuffs or rope. Then he saw the shine that caught his attention earlier, a silver gun was on the floor, near the man's legs.

Oz felt a small blush on his cheeks, he had to admit the man looked hot. He was panting, sweating and his shirt was unbuttoned. Oz walked closer, taking a good look at the man, he let his eyes travel to his bare chest to see a scar run all the way from his chest to his stomach. When he was finally in front of him, he let his hands caress his cheeks and placed his thumb on the man's chin, lifting his head so he could see his face.

Oz gasped, he had seen this man before! He was the man in the picture of Eliot, only a few years older. Hebert was his name.

"Oh! It's Gilbert!"

Or Gilbert… Whatever.

"You know him?" Oz asked; his eyes never leaving Gilbert's face. For some reason he seemed like he was being hurt… was he having a nightmare?

"Yup." Break said, Oz could hear him getting closer, other steps could be heard too. He guessed they were Alice's. "He's the adopted kid of the Nightray's."

Oz nodded and he shook Gilbert's shoulders to wake him up. When the older man opened his eyes, Oz let a smile appear on his face and he stepped aside.

Gil blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light. He sighed in relief and tried to stand up. Key word,_ tried_. Panic started to fill the guy's eyes, he struggled, moving his hands in order to free them from whatever that was holding him in place. "Shit." He murmured and closed his eyes, thinking of a way to free himself.

"Are you okay?"

His eyes fluttered open in a second, and he turned around to see a blond boy besides him. Worry could be seen in his green eyes. Gilbert blushed in embarrassment and turned his head to the side, hiding his blush from the kid. "I… uh…" Great, he wasn't able to form a coherent phrase.

A small chuckle turned his attention back to the boy, curiosity evident in his face. "You know, you have really pretty eyes." Oz said, bringing the blush on Gil's face back in full force.

"Oz! Move!" Alice yelled, pointing at a flying rock that went in Gil's direction.

"Run!" Gilbert said and tried to push the blond boy away, but his hands were still held over his head. He closed his eyes, ready for the impact that never came. Confused, Gil opened one golden eye and gasped in shock at the sight before him. Oz face was inches away from him, but what worried Gil the most was the pain that could be clearly seen in his face. The boy protected him. This boy, who was a complete stranger to Gil, just protected him.

"Are you hurt?" Oz whispered. Gil shook his head, unable to find some words, and the blond boy smiled. "Good." He said before passing out on Gilbert's body.

"Oz!" Alice yelled and ran over to his contractor, but stopped midway. Something was holding her, it felt like strings, but she was unable to see them at all. "Hey, clown! Do something!"

Break let a small growl escape his lips. "I can't move." He said, struggling to free his body.

"Oh, so you weren't alone, Gilbert?"

The man in question growled, he tried to free his arms but whatever was holding him made it impossible to move.

"Hm, and to be protected by this boy, poor kid. He tried to protect you and ended up unconscious."

To say he was angry was an understatement, he was fucking pissed. With a scream, Gil broke the strings that were holding him and grabbed his gun, his other hand holding the unconscious boy. "Show yourself!"

"Tch. So you managed to free yourself? Next time we see each other you won't be so lucky Gilbert." The voice said before disappearing, freeing Alice and Break immediately.

"Oz!" Alice said running to the unconscious boy, kneeling besides Gilbert to take a better look, but got surprised when the blond was shoved in her arms before the black haired man fell unconscious as well.

**(Ho ho ho! Santa page break!)**

"Shh! He's waking up."

"About damn time too!"

"Oh he's waking up? Hehe let me see…"

"Ngh…" Gilbert growled opening his eyes. "What the hell… where am I?"

"We are besides the yellow brick road." Oz said calmly with a small smile on his face.

Gilbert blushed when he saw the boy, when suddenly he remembered what happened a few moments ago: that kid protected him from Zwei. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes making Oz gulp. What the hell was going on? Why was this guy crying? "You… You protected me…" Gil said in a whisper.

Oz smile appeared once again. "Of course I protected you, why wouldn't I?"

This answer seemed to shock Gilbert a bit, since he paled and tried to say something, but closed his mouth in regret, he resembled a fish now. "But I'm not worth it! I-I… I must repay you!" He blurted out, now Oz was the one in shock.

"Repay? You don't have to-"

"I insist!" Gilbert said interrupting Oz, a fierce look in his eyes but with a blush on his cheeks. "Please, let me be your servant from now on." He finished, kneeling before Oz and taking his hands in his.

Oz sighed, he knew this kind of people, and they wouldn't back down on their words no matter what. "Fine, but only until I get back to Lebleux, then you will be free again okay?"

The man nodded enthusiastically, a wide smile on his face and his cheeks tainted in a light pink. "Yes, master!"

Oz blushed at the new nickname; he scratched the back of his neck and smiled at his new servant.

"What the hell do you think you're doing seaweed head! Don't get too close to my manservant!" And here's when Gilbert finally took the decency too acknowledge there were some other persons besides his master… and then in clicked. "What did you call me?"

"Seaweed head! Are you deaf now?" Alice said annoying the black haired man.

"Oh right! This is Alice," Oz said pointing at the glaring girl. "She's also known as B-Rabbit!"

"Hmph!" Alice said and she pulled out her tongue to Gilbert.

"Stupid Rabbit…" He said in annoyance, his glare never leaving the brunette.

Oz sighed, why did she had to pick a fight with everyone… "And I'm Oz Bezarius, nice to meet you." Oz said smiling warmly at the sitting Gilbert.

"And this," Oz said pointing to nowhere in particular, since the man in question was nowhere to be seen. "Huh? Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Gilbert asked. Weren't Alice and Oz the only ones with him?

Alice stiffened, and she immediately hid behind Oz. "Stay away from the rocks!"

Gilbert and Oz stared at Alice with confused looks. Maybe she finally lost it…

"Yo!" Said a voice from behind Gil, and the three turned around to find nothing. For some reason, Gil had the sudden urge to run. He knew something bad was about to happen.

"What the… where is he?" Oz said looking everywhere to find the source of the voice. A sudden sound made the trio turn around once again, this time the sound came from Gilbert's hat, which was located besides his owner. A twitch started to form on Alice's left eye, considering greatly chopping the hat to small little pieces and hopefully the clown would die too.

Oz stared at the hat; this was just plain impossible, right? "He's… in the hat?

"You stupid clown! How the hell did you get inside that hat damn it!" Alice yelled and she made her scythe appear, ready to chop the black hat into pieces.

"Don't you dare cut my hat you stupid rabbit!" Gilbert said, annoyance was evident in his voice and his hands immediately protected the hat.

"If you don't take your hands off the hat I'll cut them too, you stupid seaweed head!"

Oz sweat dropped at the bickering couple, there was no way this two would get along right?

"Why the hell does Alice insist on cutting Gil's hat?"

Alice and Gilbert stopped fighting to stare at the man in front of them. Oz gasped, when the hell did Break get behind him? Wasn't he hiding inside Gilbert's hat?

"YOU!" Alice said pointing an accusing finger at the confused man. "Where were you?"

Break pouted, was this the normal way of the girl to greet someone? "I went to pee when Oz and Gil were talking, and when I came for some strange reason the three of you stared at Gil's hat! You wouldn't even acknowledge me, how rude."

A twitch came once again from Gilbert's hat, and Oz lifted it slowly, as if expecting something to suddenly come out and eat him, but was surprised to see a small white rabbit jump its way to the forest. The three of them face-palmed, this was getting ridiculous.

"So you weren't hiding inside Gil's hat?" Oz asked cautiously, who knows what kind of answers he could manage.

Break let a small laugh escape his lips before moving his hand up and down, a wide grin on his face. "Come on Oz-kun! That's just impossible!"

Alice let her mouth fall wide open with disbelief. "But you were hiding under a rock a few moments ago!" She yelled, her cheeks were now red in annoyance.

"I do not know what you're talking about."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Oz grunted, he was getting tired of all the yelling, it was late and he wanted to sleep. Now. "Enough, Alice." He said without even looking at her, his eyes were glued to where the small white bunny had just escaped.

"But he started it…!" Alice whined but obliged nonetheless, and she took a seat besides Oz with a pout on her face.

"So Gil…" Break said, and Oz didn't miss the way Gilbert's body stiffened at the mention of his name. "How have you been, I haven't seen you in… what, 4 years?"

At this, Oz head immediately looked at Gilbert, who just had a blush on his face, and then at Break, his smile growing more and more. "You know each other? I thought you just knew about him!"

"Of course I do! I've known this kid since he was 15!" Break said, pride could be seen in his face, and something glinted in his eye, mischief maybe? "I helped him with his gunshot practice, thanks to me he's got his great ability to shoot perfectly."

Oz turned his head to see Gil, his blush had grown 10 shades brighter. "I-I practiced really hard…" He said as he shifted uncomfortably in his place.

"Ah, do you remember that time I got you drunk and made you wear that lovely maid outfit?"

This time it was Oz turn to blush, Gilbert in a maid outfit? Well he had to admit that was kind of sexy… Wait, Break got him drunk? "Why did you get him drunk?" Oz exclaimed, great, besides a weirdo he was also a pervert?

"It was Gil's 21st birthday, and I made him drink some wine. I didn't know he couldn't hold his liquor that much, so after the first cup he was pretty much wasted, and Emily thought it would be a good idea to dress him as a maid and send him to the Nightray's household!"

"Thanks to you some of the guys there tried to rape me damn it! And some even flirted with me for a whole month!" Gilbert said angrily, but the blush on his cheeks proved just how embarrassed he was.

Oz laughed at the flustered Gil, he would ask Break about some other stories later. "Say Gil, why were you in the middle of the woods?"

Gil's expression turned from embarrassed to a mixture worry and sadness. "I… I wanted to go to the great Sorceress and ask her to fulfill my wish, but Zwei caught me before you guys appeared."

Oz nodded, Gil also wanted to go to the great Sorceress; that was good. He yawned and looked to his right to see the chain sleeping in the floor. Oz smiled sweetly at her and shook Alice to wake her up. He really wanted to know about Gil's wish, but he was way too tired to ask; maybe tomorrow.

"We should rest now." Break said after helping the small girl to her feet. The other two nodded before being led by the raven to an abandoned house he saw earlier.

**(Ho ho ho! Santa page break! )**

Did you catch the slight OzGil? Buahaha!

Just for the record, I really like Emily! But she still creeps me out hehe :p

Now go and click the pretty button that says review! I know you want to do it… ;)


End file.
